<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逃婚记 by Grentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198360">逃婚记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos'>Grentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19世纪au 无剧情<br/>性转莱，赤金419</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逃婚记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就像不希望被人发现一样，她迈着非常轻盈、谨慎的步伐从楼梯上走下来，似乎面具遮不住她的脸，会有人认出她是谁家待嫁的女儿。好在音乐没有停止，舞池中的人们也没有停下舞步，没人留意到她，每个人都沉浸在尽情享乐的畅快里。<br/>金发少女深吸一口气，不自觉地捏紧了自己的裙摆，她不喜欢来这种地方，太多的人、太嘈杂的环境，他们交叠在一起的说笑声令她产生一阵阵晕眩的不适。她想要掩饰这一点，说服自己反正没人认得出她——缪杰尔伯爵的两个女儿从来不会出现在年轻人玩乐的场合，尽管她们不出现在这里的原因全然不同。<br/>从小莱因哈特就和她姐姐不一样，她的兴趣是和猫一起爬树、偷鸟蛋、跳进池塘里捉鱼，她会玩得一身泥回家，而她姐姐的兴趣是烘焙，当她玩累了，就端出刚烤好的巴旦木蛋糕和热可可让她休息。莱因哈特会在闲暇的时候看书，看那些发生在她一辈子也不会踏上的战场上的故事，而安妮罗杰识得的是音律，会在一周中的某个下午邀请几个女伴开小型的音乐会。<br/>谈及安妮罗杰，镇上多数长辈会予以欣慰的微笑，称赞她是个好姑娘，也会是个好妻子、好母亲，而莱因哈特，他们会叹一口气：她的样貌身段比她姐姐更好，如今也的确是个淑女，却是个嘴巴不饶人的刻薄女子，而且她太聪明，常常让男人们觉得自己愚蠢；她身上没有任何贤妻良母的潜能，是个不折不扣的骄纵傲慢的千金；如果让她去做些男人的活计，出海经商或是上场打仗，或许能挫挫她的锐气，但那是不可能的假设。总之，他们会如此结论——她不是你想要娶她为妻的那种姑娘。可即便如此，她的父亲还是为她说成了一门亲事，和她姐姐当初一样，他们家为此收入了一大笔聘金。<br/>莱因哈特很清楚她的父亲把她“卖掉”了，就像当初“卖掉”了姐姐一样，但他这次别想得逞。金发少女握紧了拳头，鼓足勇气走到吧台前为自己点了杯喝的。这时她留意到了坐在角落里的一个年轻人，对方带着棕红色的假面，一头红发闪烁着红宝石的色泽，面罩下碧蓝色的眼睛正巧也在打量她。<br/>金发少女环顾四周，径直走到他身边坐下。红发年轻人吃了一惊，但没有阻止她，只是礼貌地向里面挪了挪，给她腾出一个位置。<br/>“你不是本地人。”<br/>“你怎么知道？”<br/>“红发，你这头红发我没见过。它们挺漂亮的。”<br/>红发青年的嘴角上扬，“谢谢你。我的确不是本地人。”<br/>“你来这里做什么？我是说，如果你是来玩乐的，为什么坐在这里，不去和他们一起跳舞？”<br/>对方缄口不言，莱因哈特意识到自己的冒犯，连忙尴尬地抿了口酒，轻声道：“不好意思，我无意打探你的隐私。忘掉我刚才说的话吧。”她瞅了眼红发青年，“我不是警探，放心吧。”<br/>红发年轻人闻言笑出声，“我也不是逃犯，请你放心。”<br/>在莱因哈特接触过的所有年轻男性中，这个红发青年给她和旁人很不一样的感觉，有如微风拂面般清爽。如果不是在这样的情形下相遇，她会很乐意与他结识，甚至想与他发展为好友。不过她今天的目的并不是交友。“很高兴与你交谈，我本来有些紧张，但现在好多了。”她诚挚地感激对方，站起身向舞池走去。“希望今后还有机会与你见面。”<br/>“——等等，”对方跟着她站了起来，莱因哈特发觉他的个子很高。“我能……我能请你跳支舞吗？”<br/>“当然可以。”她立刻应答下来，又上下打量了对方：“……不过我有个请求。”<br/>“是什么？”<br/>“一会儿告诉你。”<br/>他们的舞步出奇地一致，像曾经共舞过千万次那样协调。红发青年也发觉了这一点，于是他放在莱因哈特腰上的手不再僵硬，也更自然地收敛了步伐。他举手投足都完全照料到了莱因哈特，看起来很轻松，其实并不容易。莱因哈特的胸腔里陡然腾起一股温暖的气流，令她的鼻子酸酸涨涨的，在她姐姐出嫁后，她很少有这种被人关爱的感觉了，但这次又和过去不一样，她心跳得很快。<br/>金发少女侧过脸，努力让自己平息下来，散去脑海中那些虚无缥缈的想法，着手达成今天的目的。<br/>“我现在要告诉你我的请求是什么，不过你有拒绝的权利。”<br/>她踮起脚冲红发青年耳语了几句，将搭在对方肩上的手滑下来，抬起手腕给他瞧了一眼：“事后我把这个镯子送给你作为报酬。成交吗？”<br/>红发青年的面色凝重，没有直接回应她，而是问道：“我能知道你为什么要这么做吗？”<br/>“我不想结婚，不想听从父母的安排嫁给什么人。既然他们要坚持，那我就让男方退婚吧。”<br/>“用这种方式？是不是太冲动了？”<br/>“如果讲道理有用的话，我也不想这么做。”<br/>“愿意付出这么大的代价只为了拒婚，小姐，你很有勇气。”<br/>“你在讽刺我？”<br/>红发青年连连摇头：“不。我只是有些惊讶……”<br/>“所以，你同意了吗？”<br/>“为什么会选中我？”<br/>“也不一定非得是你。”金发少女故作轻松地耸了耸肩，作势要离开他身边。“我不想勉强你。你要是不愿意，我就去问问其他人。”<br/>“等等……”青年立刻拉住她，力道大得出乎她的意料。“能给我一点考虑的时间吗？”<br/>“一支舞的时间。这首曲子结束后，我就会去找别人。”<br/>莱因哈特毅然决然地说，不再看向对方的眼睛，以免被对方流露出的温柔所影响。<br/>那双深邃的蓝色眼睛透过假面专注地凝视她，协调一致的步伐在地面上踏出整齐的脚步声，一下下敲击在莱因哈特的心坎上。莱因哈特有种错觉，他们就像已经认识了很久似的，而半小时前他们不过才刚刚见面。<br/>某个节拍上，红发青年猛地揽住了她的腰，郑重地说：“我做。”</p><p>第一个吻很仓促，第二个吻相贴得很合适，却维持得很幼稚。红发青年的个子很高，让莱因哈特感到接吻有些吃力，硬壳假面磕着她的鼻子发痛。<br/>红发青年追着她的嘴唇，两手按着她的腰，不知道该往哪放，一举一动都透露出他对性事的生疏。<br/>“你是第一次吗？”莱因哈特想笑，也确实忍俊不禁地笑了出来：“太不凑巧了。你这样让我很内疚。”<br/>“该惭愧的是我。”青年低声说，打量她的脸：“你不打算摘掉面罩吗？”<br/>“你呢？”<br/>“反正你不认识我，我也不认识你。”<br/>“也是。”<br/>“那……一起摘。”<br/>“三——二——一——”<br/>两张假面同时从两张年轻的面庞上脱落。莱因哈特目不转睛地盯对方，对方也一眼不眨地看着她。出现在莱因哈特面前的是个极为英俊的小伙子，与他交谈时她以为他要比她年长好几岁，但面庞要年轻一些，没比她大多少。她并不想承认，她喜欢面前这位红发年轻人。<br/>“满意你看到的吗？”<br/>她不自在地问，红发青年的脸立刻红了。“你……”<br/>“我怎么样？”她一边追问，一边主动靠近对方，两手环住青年的肩膀，将他拥住了。<br/>“……你很美。”对方的视线留恋地在她脸上打转，最后停在她的嘴唇上。<br/>这次的接吻就像恋人一样自然。两个年轻人帮彼此褪去碍事的衣裳，金发少女最终剩下一件衬裙，衣不蔽体的羞耻感袭上她的脸蛋，她羞赧地压在青年身上，努力想压下面上的燥热。<br/>“你叫什么名字？”<br/>“……齐格弗里德……”<br/>“齐格弗里德什么？”莱因哈特问道，“不愿意告诉我你的姓？”<br/>红发青年摇摇头，起身吻住她。“我现在还不想告诉你。”<br/>“神神秘秘的，你该不会是什么亲王之类的名人吧？”<br/>“不是。”对方笑了，“我只是一个初来乍到的普通人。你叫什么名字？”<br/>“我不想告诉你。如果我告诉你了，你明天就会知道我是谁。”<br/>“看来你一定是本地的名人了。”<br/>“是啊，你可以这么说……我像个笑话，人人都知道。”<br/>“他们一定是没有眼光的人。”<br/>红发青年翻身让两人换了个位置，俯下身亲吻莱因哈特的颈侧。莱因哈特感到很痒，也有股说不出的舒服，对方的嘴唇温热又光滑，扫在肌肤上酥麻麻的。<br/>青年一手揉着她的乳房，她不自觉地挺起胸口，呼吸变得急促。对方的呼吸也变重了，他再次吻上莱因哈特的嘴，两个人的口腔都很湿润，交换着彼此的津液。<br/>一个烫烫的硬东西贴在她的大腿内侧，青年似乎浑然不觉，只是专注地吻她，继续揉她的胸部。莱因哈特不适地动了动，青年发现了，直起上身问她怎么了。<br/>她垂下眼睛，看到对方的裤子前面鼓了起来，像被什么东西顶起了高高的一块。<br/>“你可以反悔。”<br/>青年说。<br/>“让我看看。”<br/>她回答道，“看了我再决定要不要反悔。”<br/>红发青年两手大拇指勾着裤腰，眉眼有稍许犹豫，但最终扯下了短裤。<br/>赤裸的男性下体给了莱因哈特前所未有的冲击，尤其对方还在勃起，这种姿态令她感到羞耻又可怖，同时有一种好奇的兴奋攫住了她。<br/>她伸出手，用指腹轻轻地摸了摸那根阳具，怯怯地收回手。<br/>“你可以反悔。”红发青年再次说道，一手抚上她的下巴，顺着颈线摸下去，快要伸进她衣领的时候他停下了。<br/>莱因哈特看着上方的红发青年，认真地说：“我想要继续做下去。”<br/>她一手伸进自己的裙底，摸索腿间隐蔽的地方为接下来做准备。红发青年再次将她放倒，一边吻她，一边将下体藏进她的裙摆里。<br/>炙热的阳具顶在她的手背上，试图钻进她难以启齿的地方。想到对方的下体，金发少女不由退缩了——她现在连一根手指都塞不下，还没有准备好容纳那根东西。<br/>青年的手从她的大腿内侧游走到腿根，温柔地抚摸了她的手，然后跟着伸进一个指头。<br/>莱因哈特忍不住叫了出来，对方立刻吻住她，用舌头安抚她的紧张。少女的下腹渐渐腾起火热的温度，放在她体内的手指湿润了些，她动了动自己的手指，青年也跟着动，两根手指相继进出着她的下体。<br/>她从中获得了一丝不曾体验过的舒适，当时并不强烈，过后却令她浑身酥软。这么弄了两下，少女媚眼如丝，吐息灼热起来。<br/>见她进入了状态，青年抽出手，握着她的手腕让她也抽离，突如其来的空虚没持续多久，那根硬物就抵上了她的穴口。<br/>他是挤进来的，然后一点点往前顶，进来得越来越多。莱因哈特看着身上的男子露出舒服的表情，对方英俊的脸庞泛红，眼睛的颜色变得很深，直勾勾地盯着她。<br/>青年的阴茎在她的下体内发胀，他进得那么里面，莱因哈特以为自己会被对方杀死，但青年的抽动让她知道自己还活着，她的五脏六腑几乎都被顶开了。<br/>“我感觉像在做梦一样。”<br/>红发青年叹道，两手将她的腰按向自己的胯间，莱因哈特两腿勉强地踩在床上，下身半悬着，一次次被对方带动撞上那根阴茎。<br/>她攀扶着对方有力的手臂，断断续续地说：“我没有……做过这种梦……”<br/>“你觉得舒服吗？做这种事……”<br/>金发少女点点头，涨红了雪白的面颊。<br/>“那也许你以后会做这种梦。”<br/>对方让她躺回床上，压着她的大腿，让她的下身完全敞开，趴在她身上慢慢地动作。这个姿势让两个人很亲昵，她可以环抱住对方，也可以让两人有对视的余地。<br/>青年先是凝视她，用手抚摸她露出来的雪白的肌肤，还有胸前发育的小巧的乳房，她也凝视对方，看着对方肌肉线条流畅的胸腹上渗出汗珠。<br/>对方的背后滑溜溜的，他浑身都在用力，让莱因哈特一点力气也使不出来。<br/>一波接一波的畅快从腰下袭遍全身，痛楚？早就随着最初的那两下消失无踪了。莱因哈特渐渐接受了自己发出那些淫荡的声音，并有意无意地让那些呻吟更加动听。红发青年也低声沉吟，在她身上铆足了力气抽插，坚挺的硬物一次次送进她的穴道里又抽离，如此往复，快速的动作让两个人纠缠得快要发狂。<br/>他不断在莱因哈特耳边倾诉她让他多么舒服，说了许多莱因哈特从来没听过的甜言蜜语。她忍不住双腿缠上红发青年的腰，想让对方继续夸赞她，红发青年也的确这么做了，用身体和嘴一起。<br/>或许是酒精的作用，青年温文尔雅的外表渗透出狂野，他含住少女的乳房、舔舐她的乳头，纯真的樱粉色被他的舌头变成熟透的殷红，如同纯真的少女被他变成成熟的女人。<br/>莱因哈特不曾意识到自己的放荡，竟然会在一个陌生的男人身下承欢，而她越发地向对方索取，用本能教给她的技巧去引诱对方。<br/>红发青年用力地吻住她的脖子，在她的乳房上吮吸，他的力气让莱因哈特感觉到痛，同时被另一个人如此强烈的渴望她而触动了，她揽住对方火红的脑袋，情不自禁地摆动腰肢。<br/>结合的韵律有如最为和谐的音符在两人的身体之间流淌，床头的烛灯在莱因哈特的眼前晃动，情欲逼出的眼泪将它散为数个的绚丽光彩均匀散布在莱因哈特的眼中。她听着两人放大的此起彼伏的喘息声，酥麻难耐的小腹中热流不受控制地沿着青年顶送的地方流出。<br/>潜意识的羞臊令莱因哈特浑身发红，同时欲望的倾吐令她情绪高涨，她主动捧起对方的下巴，渴求地吻着对方的嘴，丝毫不遮掩自身对他的讨好：“继续来……”<br/>青年猛地兴奋起来，他刚才只是快，现在有些发狠，用力又鲁莽地抽插，坚硬的肉柱捅进莱因哈特的穴道里，让她想要失禁一样畅快。<br/>柔软的金发黏在汗湿的光滑肌肤上，红发青年滚烫的掌心激动得颤抖，穿过少女浓密的发丝，缓慢又怜惜地拂过她的脸蛋，同时低下头温柔地吻住她的嘴。<br/>这是一个能夺去莱因哈特一切的吻，就好像对方拼命地想给她一切，而她体内装不了那么多，于是她也拼命地给着对方自己的所有，彼此的一切都在通过这个吻交换。<br/>激烈的吻消耗了金发少女所有的力气，红发青年两手紧紧缠绕着她，把她用力按进自己的怀里，彻底地进出她的身体。<br/>性器强烈摩擦带来的热度烧遍了莱因哈特的全身，她清晰地感知到红发青年阴茎的轮廓，知道他有个怎样壮硕的物件，而这个下流的器官进入了她好色的身体，他们厮磨，发出淫靡的低语。<br/>两人彻底赤裸着，即将融为一体——青年酣畅地仰起头，然后低低地呻吟了一声，莱因哈特感到有什么东西流进了肚子里。热热的，黏黏的，是这个陌生男人的精子，是他的孩子——<br/>莱因哈特不自觉地绞紧了，红发青年缓缓抽身出来，带出一股黏腻的细丝，还有隐隐的血迹。<br/>“你没事吗？”<br/>她摇摇头，抬手拭去额上的汗珠，胸口起伏着调整紊乱的呼吸。<br/>“其实……我有未婚妻了。”对方停顿了一会儿，等待莱因哈特的反应，不过莱因哈特什么也没说。“不是我本人的意思，我也不想结婚，但我以前没想过拒绝。所以我觉得你很有勇气。”<br/>一个温热又柔软的东西触碰着她的脸蛋，莱因哈特睁开眼，看到青年在吻她。他两手缠着她的腰，又吻到她的颈侧，他现在对她很着迷，还想再来一次。<br/>莱因哈特几乎想要回应他，但她很清醒自己该做什么，她不是来享乐的，或者说她不该这么享乐。她一把推开身上的青年，“我该走了。”<br/>她将镯子摘下来放在桌上，匆匆穿上来时的衣服，没有仆从的帮助根本没法穿得整洁。青年只是看着她：“你不告诉我你的名字吗？”<br/>莱因哈特回过头，同时察觉到自身对他的喜欢。这太荒谬了，他们对彼此一无所知，只不过不知廉耻地上了床，却指望能发展出什么……<br/>“不了，我想我们不会再见面了。”她拉开房门，最后瞧了一眼床上讨她欢心的红发小伙子，“做个好丈夫吧。”</p><p>金发少女轻手轻脚地走进屋内，看到自己的母亲正坐在沙发上，看起来忧心忡忡。<br/>“妈妈。”她叫了一声，沙哑的嗓音让她瞬间红透了脸。克里拉贝尔惊讶地抬起眼，走上前紧紧抱住了她：“你跑到哪去了？你爸爸已经去报案了。”<br/>优雅的金发妇人焦虑地打量自己衣冠不整的女儿，摸了摸她披下来的凌乱的长发，又摸了摸她起皱的裙摆，忽然面色一凛，“谁干的？”缪杰尔夫人那双遗传给了女儿的秀丽眉头皱起来，“莱因哈特，你从不让自己受欺负，谁干的？”<br/>“我不认识他。”她扬起下巴，“我随便找的人。”<br/>她的母亲愣住了，气得嘴唇发抖，抬手给了她一巴掌。“结婚之前，你都别想出门了。”<br/>莱因哈特一言不发，转身上楼回到自己的房间，随即将自己锁了起来。母亲语重心长的指责从门外闷闷地传进来，劝她做个傻姑娘、柔弱的女子，像她姐姐那样学习做女人的智慧，“这都是为你好。除了家人，你指望谁还会真心对你好呀……”<br/>金发妇人越说声音越小，想来她也知道，嫁得好和活得好，根本是两码事。可莱因哈特这又是何必呢？像她姐姐那样不去追求个中区别，自然也不会自讨苦吃了。<br/>莱因哈特听着不快，气愤时，又生出一股委屈，索性将脑袋埋在枕头下选择听而不闻。<br/>今晚发生的一切她还没来得及消化，和人肌肤相亲的感觉、交换炙热的鼻息的感觉就像她的幻想一样。但她的私处隐隐不适，胸前印着吻痕，一切都能证明自身已经失贞。她本没想过这真的会发生，如果她遇到的不是那个红发年轻人，也许就不会发生了……<br/>少女翻过身，看着窗外的月亮，躺下来的视角看过去的月亮不是一个括弧，而像一个微笑的嘴，她想到那个红发年轻人上扬的嘴角，面颊控制不住地发热，胸口却一阵阵发冷。<br/>如果她要结婚，她一定要和喜欢的人结婚，所谓的真心，也应该是互通的感情，她才不会傻傻地在这里等着被安排。好，就这么做。莱因哈特下定决心，明天她就从这里逃出去。<br/>早餐的时候一切如常，除了克里拉贝尔见到她身上的痕迹时生气地摔门而出。待仆从都离开了，少女蹑手蹑脚地打开一条门缝——门外有人看守。她哼了一声将门合上，忽然见到窗帘被微风吹起，顿时心生一计。<br/>“莱因哈特！莱因哈特，你在做什么？快上来！”<br/>金发少女紧紧地抱住床单，“我要离开这里。”<br/>“你要去哪儿？”她的母亲焦急地劝她，用力地拉住床单，深怕系得不牢，自己的女儿会摔下去：“不管你之后想去哪，现在先给我上来！”<br/>几个侍从一同将床单往上拉，少女好不容易爬下去的距离又被缩减了。她立刻迅速向下爬去，克里拉贝尔趁机一把抓住她的手腕，厉声道：“莱因哈特！我知道你不想结婚，你抗拒成这样，我不会逼你。但你现在必须出面！吉尔菲艾斯一家已经来了，就在楼下。”<br/>“和我有什么关系。”<br/>少女轻蔑地笑了一声：“在我的婚姻中，有什么事是需要我亲自来决定的吗？”<br/>“……你爸爸想让你出面。”克里拉贝尔斟酌地说，“遇到了一些困难。不过齐格弗里德是个很温和的孩子，关于婚姻，你可以亲自和他谈谈……我想你爸爸也会理解的。”<br/>“谁？”莱因哈特敏锐地察觉到了那个名字：“齐格弗里德？”<br/>“齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯。是个很特别的孩子，认识认识也不坏。”<br/>金发妇人拉住女儿的手，让少女重新回到了卧室。莱因哈特缓缓从床单上下来，脸上写满了对这个烂大街的名字的疑惑。<br/>她迟疑地下楼，正巧一眼撞见了正在和她父亲对话的那位高挑英俊的青年，那一头鲜艳的红发她绝对不会认错——正是她想的那个“齐格弗里德”。但她随即留意到那几人之间的诡异气氛，谢巴斯蒂安一脸愠色，吉尔菲艾斯夫妇的表情也很难看。<br/>“他是来退婚的。”克里拉贝尔低声对她说，“你爸爸因为你失身的事，自觉丢脸才忍着没发脾气。”<br/>“……所以，真的很抱歉，缪杰尔先生。我——”红发青年后半截的言语由于一次视线相撞被打断了，他的视线没再从莱因哈特的脸上移开过，也没有接着说，厅堂忽然安静下来，气氛变得更加诡异了。<br/>经过那场舞会后的疯狂，吉尔菲艾斯一定会拒绝和她结婚，他一定觉得她是那种不自重的女人。虽然按她当时的表现，这么想也没错……<br/>她真应该直接跳下去得了，干嘛要来见他。莱因哈特强忍着内心的诧异和耻辱走到父亲和吉尔菲艾斯面前，刻意不去看一旁的吉尔菲艾斯：“既然人家想退婚，就退婚吧。”<br/>“等等！”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯猛地拉住她的胳膊，他的另一只手上还拿着莱因哈特送给他的镯子，这是他心上人给他的，所以他现在必须请求解除和莱因哈特的婚约——看起来有些滑稽。“缪杰尔先生，我收回前言……我不退婚了。看来我没弄清楚所有的情况……”<br/>“你的确没弄清所有的情况。对不起，我不该对你有所隐瞒。”谢巴斯蒂安将莱因哈特拉到面前，沉痛地说：“我的女儿，这位不省心的小女儿……其实已经不再纯洁了。她现在并不是完美无瑕的，而是被人玷污过了。你是如此重情的绅士，值得更好的妻子，我的女儿配不上你。”<br/>这话让在场的两位年轻人都憋红了脸，不过吉尔菲艾斯是羞愧难当，而莱因哈特则是愤怒不已：“爸爸！”<br/>“缪杰尔先生！”<br/>“什么都不用说了。”年长的金发男人摆摆手，“我尊重你退婚的决定，也祝你和你的心上人能够幸福。”<br/>“缪杰尔先生，实不相瞒，我的心上人就是令嫒。请允许我娶令嫒为妻，我一定竭尽所能给她幸福。”吉尔菲艾斯郑重地鞠了一躬，诚恳地看着一旁的金发少女，试探地伸出手：“……莱因哈特？”<br/>莱因哈特没有动作，她愿意和吉尔菲艾斯结婚，但又不愿意答应他。吉尔菲艾斯仍然恳切地看着她，抿了抿嘴，继续坦白道：“……而且玷污了您的女儿的人，其实也正是在——”<br/>金发少女立刻用吻打断了青年说出完整的句子，但旁人已经明白了他的意思。莱因哈特悄悄地看了一眼身边的长辈们，他们的表情可谓精彩纷呈。<br/>“齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，想必你已经打听过我是什么样的人。我要警告你，婚后我不会有任何改变。”她低声说，几近在威胁对方。红发青年报以一笑：“听人说起你，觉得有意思，但是想到你，又觉得你更有意思……我在说什么呀。我就想要这样的你……”<br/>两个年轻人旁若无人地小声对话，吉尔菲艾斯夫人率先从难堪中回过神来，暗中踢了一脚自己的儿子。“那么，婚礼还是如约进行。”<br/>谢巴斯蒂安起初以为自己的女儿已经足够棘手，能嫁出去实属减轻负担，现在竟觉得女婿或许是更难缠的角色。他擦了擦脸上的汗，应和道：“嗯，就这么说定了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>